A muffler from US 2006/0219476 A1 is already known, which consists of a muffler housing with inlet pipes coupled thereto and a tail pipe arranged therein and provided with a perforation. Within the tail pipe, another exhaust pipe is arranged, which also has a perforation and is used for discharging the exhaust gas.
EP 1 010 868 A2 discloses a shell muffler formed of an upper shell, a lower shell and two intermediate shells sandwiched in between. The two intermediate shells define a partial volume, within which the inlet pipe and the outlet pipe discharge.
From DE 102 12 050 A1, a rear muffler for an exhaust system of an internal combustion engine is known, which comprises a housing having a plurality of chambers. In a first chamber downstream, at least one exhaust gas inlet pipe is inserted, while in the other chambers, exhaust gas outlet pipes flow in and are lead our from the housing. The additional chambers in each case have a lining with glass wool. The pipe ends of the exhaust gas outlet pipes are surrounded on all sides by an open space lined with glass wool in order to prevent heat marks.